Goodbye
by Kamibear
Summary: Miley still misses Nick Grey. She wants him to know. When he calls her, they start talking. They both miss and love each other. One shot, maybe two shot.


_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today_

"Miley? Miley? MILEY!"

"What?!" I looked up. Everyone in class had stopped what they were doing and were looking at me. "He....he....Sorry." The teacher rolled her eyes and went back to teaching. I turned to Lilly. "What?" I whispered.

"I wanted to tell you to stop drawing on your notebook and pay attention. She's teaching us something new." I sighed and looked at my notebook. I had written all over it. It said: Mrs. Miley Grey. I just loved Nick. I really missed him. I opened the cover of my notebook. His picture was taped in it.

_I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

Whenever I looked at his picture, I always remember so many things.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

I touched my lips. The memory I always remember first is our first kiss. I will never forget it. It was so sweet and perfect.

--------

Nick and I were sitting on my bed with the TV on.

"Miley?" I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Um....never mind."

"Okay." I turned my attention back to the TV, but I was still paying a little attention to Nick. I sighed because I was bored (not of him) and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?" I left my head on his shoulder. When I first did it, he tensed a little, but then he relaxed.

"How long have we been friends now?"

"A few years."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh." We were silent for a minute. I yawned. Nick laughed the sweet laugh of his.

"Someone's tired." I just nodded my head, too tired to speak. He picked me up in his arms and laid me down. He put the covers over me. "'Night, Miley." I smiled.

"'Night, Nick." He leaned down and kissed me. I was surprised for a second, but then quickly kissed him back. His lips were so soft. I knew from then on that he loved me more than a friend like I did with him, but was too afraid to show him.

--------

The bell rang for lunch, so Lilly and I walked out of class. More memories came into my head. Once I start, it's hard to make me stop.

_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

When we danced, we were at the park. We were a couple of months into dating.

--------

Nick and I were sitting under our favorite tree at our favorite park. It was halfway between both of our houses. Nick had his arm around me and I had my head leaning on him.

"I love you, Miley."

"I love you, too, Nick." He stood up and put his hand out. I looked at him confused, but still took his hand. He got into a dancing stance. I followed his lead and soon enough we were dancing like there was music – but there wasn't. It was romantic.

--------

_I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry_

I came back into reality and Lilly was shaking me.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" I felt my eyes. I was crying. I still missed him and I wish he knew it.

After school, I walked home slowly and lonely. Lilly had to go somewhere after school. I had never thought about Nick that much at school before. Maybe my case of missing him is getting worse. As I walked into my room and sat on my bed, I suddenly remembered what happened when I woke up this morning.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

I laid down on my bed and started to cry again and think of more memories of the best boy ever.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone_

I thought I heard my cell phone ringing. I recognized the ring tone, but couldn't believe it. I didn't believe he would ever call me again.

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

Part of me wanted to answer it, and the other part didn't want to. When the ring tone was almost over, I quickly opened the phone before he hung up.

"Hello?" I said, almost crying again.

"Miley," he breathed.

_You sound so alone_

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine," I said, hating lying to him.

"That's....uh....good...."

_And I'm surprised to hear you say  
You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things_

_We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye_

"I'm really sorry, Miley."

"Me too," I cried. He was crying, too.

"Please forgive me....I still love you." I was surprised to hear him say that. I still loved him, too.

"I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes." We were silent.

"So....want to meet up somewhere?" he asked.

_Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye_

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So, this is one of many one shots to come! And if I get enough reviews telling me that I should make this into a two shot (or more!) I totally will! Just tell me what you think in your review!**

**P.S. The New Girl 3 will be up soon!**

**Love you all! Bye for now!**


End file.
